Liquid distributor valves are known which comprise a radially compartmented base body having several outlets and a lateral inlet, a rotatable obturator bell being interposed between said outlets and said inlet and being provided with an upperly arranged shaft projecting through the top cover of said body and being actuated by a manual or electronic, externally arranged control.
This type of electronically actuated valves has the drawback that the electronic control portion and the mechanical portion acting within the base body are linked to each other thus forming an assembly. This represents a substantial drawback when there is a need to repair the electronic portion or the mechanical portion, since the assembly being made up by them must then be disassembled in order to replace or repair the affected components.
It has been attempted to obviate said drawbacks by forming the externally arranged electronic control as per a totally independent assembly being adapted to be removably fitted onto the base body.
The means being used to actuate the shaft of the obturator bell from the externally arranged electronic control, and namely from the gearmotor forming part of said electronic control, are nevertheless complex in their mechanical make-up.